People use flowers to express their feelings, enhance their surroundings, and to commemorate important rituals and observances. However, flowers are perishable, especially after they are cut for sale. Thus, it is important to maintain their look as fresh and natural as possible to maximize the enjoyment and use of the cut flowers.
In most varieties of flowers, the proximal stem is adapted to provide both nutrients and support to the flower. As is well known, the xylem and phloem of the stem provide a nutrient transport system to the flower. However, when the flower head droops, this nutrient transport system may be cut off, which accelerates the degeneration of the petals. Similarly, the calyx of the plant provides support for the petals. In some varieties, the calyx is relatively heavy and sturdy, which provides significant support for the petals of the flower and extends the potential useful life for cut flowers. In other varieties of flowers, the position and quality of the calyx is such that it provides practically no support to the petals. Because a flower is relatively delicate, it is desirable to provide a flower support that is easily attached to the stem without damaging the plant, and also provides sufficient support to the stem, calyx and/or the petals so as to maintain and extend the desirable appearance of the flower.
It is with these considerations in mind the present invention is contemplated.